Being Free
by LynneBear
Summary: Scarlett Rose is the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. She was created through artificial insemination by Aro and another human. The vampire princess was tired of constantly being on guard and locked away in the castle, so when she learns of Renesmee, she sneaks out using her powers, and leaves. She didn't know she would also find the love of her life along the way.
1. Intro

Intro

I was ripped from my meditation from the sound of weeping down the corridor. I grabbed my lantern, lit it, and headed to the source of the sound, and became upon my dearest beloved.

"My love, why are you crying?" I asked with concern upon my face. She was lonely being locked away from the tower, yes, but she may be having withdrawals from the beautiful sight of snowfall which she was allowed to be around for only a short time.

She looked up at me with dread and sadness in her eyes, "I know it is impossible, and I shouldn't be sad of what is impossible, but I believe I am jealous of Bella. She is a vampire, and she has a daughter. If I knew that was possible, I would have tried for one before you convinced me to turn."

"I'm so terribly sorry," I said, "I wish I could do something to make it better." I spent the rest of my evening with her, but when it was time for her to spend time with Athenodora, I had immediately rushed to speak with Marcus and Caius.

When I arrived into the room, I spoke, "I believe we may be able to come up with a plan to be able to see for ourselves the affect of a hybrid. Why don't we create one for ourselves, and we could raise one as our own? If it proves to be a disadvantage, I'm sure Sulpicia would be more than happy to have someone to take care of.

"Well I know Athenodora will want nothing to do with raising a child, but she may enjoy being apart of seeing Sulpicia be happy. She might decide in the end she likes the child's presence," Caius said, and then added, "But I do agree, we need to be closer to these hybrids, to see what advantage they may have to our race, they are family after all, but we just need to have more information about them."

Marcus spoke up, "But who will we have to carry the child? It can't just be anyone."

"Well the humans that acquire a gift always have a good smell, but it should be my child anyway to greaten our chances of creating one with a gift," I said, and with their confirmation, I was off into the night of Volturra looking for someone to be eligible. I eventually came across the most beautiful smell of roses. It was strange for humans to have a smell that overpowers the smell of their own blood. And there she was, a woman maybe of twenty-eight years of age. She had dark auburn hair, and fair skin, for a human, she was beautiful with dark emerald eyes, with a hint of blue.

As I approached her, she noticed me, and her breath caught. Even though I am used to this reaction from humans, it still fascinates me every time I hear it.

"You, my dear, are beautiful," I complimented and she blushed. I was overwhelmed with the amount of power I felt from her presence, but I couldn't form an attachment, something that was very easy for me to do. Life is just full of miracles, and it's a shame to see some of those go to waste, but she won't be a waste. She was meant to help me, and her legacy will be this child.

With little convincing, I was able to get her to come back home with me. She started to seem worried when I put her in her room. I had doctors come in and find out when her last menstrual cycle was. Luckily she keeps track, and she was regular, so they were able to predict when she was ovulating. We don't want to get these things wrong. We only want to have to try this once.

I had to excuse myself so I could provide a sample so they could have something for artificial insemination.

She's pregnant. I have been sure not to spend time with her, so I do not get attached to her. Her purpose is to only provide me a child. She is growing at an alarming rate, I can't even imagine what toll this is doing to her body.

"You may now welcome your baby girl into the world."

"And what of the mother?" I asked.

"She did not survive."

"Well then, that makes things easier," I replied.

"What would you name the girl?"

"Scarlett," Sulpicia chimed in, "It's the least we can do to name her after her mother."

"Will she have a middle name?"

"Rose," I said, "The smell of her mother is what attracted me to her in the first place."


	2. Chapter 1

Seth

"Come on Seth!" Nessie yelled behind her as she and Jacob ran to her car to go get lunch, but I wasn't going to go with them. Nessie wanted to go out to eat, as she always does, but I always like to stay in for Esme's home cooked meals. For someone who doesn't eat, she sure does make the best food.

I entered the Cullen house to see Alice laying on the couch with Jasper rubbing her feet. In a blink of an eye she was in front of me to engulf me in a hug. I ignored her ridged cold body, and sticky sweet, scent, and hugged her back. Some things you will never get used to being around vamps. She flinched back and looked me in the eyes, but it was as if she was looking at something else. Her mouth was slightly opened.

Edward blinked into the house and he was staring at Alice. She must be having a vision and he's reading her thoughts.

"Is that what I think it is?" Edward asked, and Alice just nodded.

"Aro and Sulpicia have a daughter," she then replied.

"How is that even possible?!"

"Everything was so fuzzy," she said, "Like it is when I try to see Renesmee's future, but they were holding her, and loving her just like Edward and Bella do."

"Why did you get the vision unless it pertained to us? You haven't been watching them have you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I got it when I hugged Seth," she said with a confused look on her face.

"What do I have to do with this?"

Scarlett

I am a freak. Neither human, or vampire, but somewhere in between. At the age of six, I look like a blossoming 17 year old, but I have the mind of a twenty-five year old, and yet my parents treat me as if I am still they're little girl. How can I even discover who I am when they treat me this way, and they keep me in this empty castle as a prisoner.

I zoned back in to my father screaming at me while my mother just eyes me with a disappointed look on my face.

"What made you think it was a good idea to just over power your guards, and sneak off while you have no protection?!"

"I needed to get away! I'm so tired of constantly having a wall of men around me! This isn't life, this is prison!" I yelled right back.

"We were going to give you lenience, and then you ruined it by sneaking off with a vampire you don't know! You aren't as strong as him, and you're lucky we found you because he attacked you!" my father yelled right back, "You can forget about even going into the city with the guards for now on! You're forbidden to leave this castle! Demetri will now be with you wherever you go. You are not to be out of his sight except to go to the bathroom."

I turned away and limped to my room crying, and I didn't stop at my mother yelling at me to come back. She isn't even my real mom! I'm just some freak science experiment. No one in the castle truly likes me, they just don't say anything because of who my father is. I sat at my vanity and looked at my reflection. I looked disgusting with blood across my chest, thick dark bruises were around my neck, and hair frazzled. In appearance, I look like a human. I have chocolate brown, wavy hair that goes to my waist because my parents don't let me cut it short. My eyes are large and forest green, and I have perfectly arched eyebrows. My face is heart shaped and I have plump red lips. I stroked my hand across my cheek to see the blood rise to the top, but then I opened my mouth and quickly swiped my fingers against the edge of my teeth. I winced in pain and observed my finger, which now looks like it was sliced by a razor, and blood started to trickle out. If it weren't for my teeth, my strength which stronger than any human, and my powers, I would be a normal human. If I didn't have human qualities, I would be a vampire, but I'm stuck somewhere in between. I laid down in my king sized bed and curled up in my red silk sheets, and black comforter. Hopefully, my crippling anxiety will go away someday, but not tonight.

 _Previously that day.._

"Hey Felix," I purred to him.

"Your powers won't work on me Scarlett," he laughed, "You aren't strong enough."

"I just think you need to be more relaxed, don't you?" I smiled as I slid my hand on his shoulder, and I could see it was finally starting to work on him. His muscles became less tense, and he even started to wear a slight smile.

"Better?" He just nodded.

"I want you to let me go into town, just for a little bit while the sun is still up. Dad will be okay with this I'm sure, and if he asks just tell him I will be back at sundown."

"Okay be back at sundown, I'll be here," Felix said and in less than a second, I was out of the castle.

The smell of the city overwhelmed my sense and I had to squint my eyes against the unfamiliar brightness. I was captivated of the beauty of the outside. I stood and looked out at the bright blue sky that had little white wisps of clouds across it.

People were crowding the streets, and I knew that until sundown, I was finally free. The problem my parents have with a guard full of vampires is that they can't catch me during the day. They would never risk the exposure of vampires.

I found a nice little restaurant a few blocks away, and sat in a reserved booth. I never paid attention to the name, but the smell always enticed me from the castle.

A cute little waitress came up to me, "What do you want to drink, sweetie?"

"Water is fine," I smiled, I didn't want to destroy my body with sugary caffeine.

"Do you know what your parents would want? Since they aren't here yet?"  
"They will not be joining me, but thank you," I replied. She gave me a funny look and walked away. It must be abnormal for kids to go places without their parents. She brought me water, and I later ordered a cheese pizza. Apparently this was a pizzeria and when it was plopped in front of me, my stomach growled with delight. I decided to sit and enjoy listening to all the conversations around me. There was a couple begging they're crying toddler to try the pizza. At another table, I saw an elderly couple throwing straw wrappers at each other. Their faces were filled with so much joy. My heart twanged in sadness, for I knew I would never be that age, and my family would never allow me to love. I was allowed to watch movies, and they all had that reoccurring theme. Love.

I would love to have that kind of love.

Before I knew it, the sun was down, and the waitress had stopped serving me, but she had told me I could stay as long as I liked.

I know only going to a pizza shop isn't very exciting, but I was captivated by everything going on around me. There was so much life.

Suddenly, a boy around eighteen or nineteen sat in front of my table, but he wasn't just a boy, he was a vampire. I could see the red eyes behind his colored contacts.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Assuming it was one of my father's guards I immediately started pleading with him, "Please, don't take me back to the castle yet, I told Felix that I would be back by sundown."  
"Well it's a little late, don't you think?" He smirked, "Besides, I don't work for those stingy people, but what I am curious about is why a human like you would be worried about having to be back at a place run by vampires."

I put my hands on his smooth, cold hands that were rested on the table. There was something very dark about him.

"I'm not a human," I said. I tried to calm him, but I could feel the suppressed rage

Just because I wasn't as strong as vampires didn't mean I couldn't handle myself. I have been training with my powers by myself, and my father has made me take self defense classes my entire life.

My powers started out with only being able to control weaker minded vampires with the touch of my hands, but I slowly was able to control more powerful vampires with my hands, and then soon enough I was able to control them with just my mind. It's like I'm charming them. I make them feel comfortable and then I can make them feel a certain way or do a certain thing by just telling them to. The only problem is I can only do it to one person at a time, and the charm doesn't last very long. Felix has probably snapped out of it and is looking for me by now.

"I need to go," I said and I tried to stand up, but he grabbed my wrists, tightly.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" He said in a slithering tone. His eyes darkened and I was terrified. It's like my charm didn't work on him at all.

And then he grabbed me and started running at vampire speed. I was overpowered and my heart clenched with fear.

We arrived in a hotel and he threw me on to the bed, his hands around my neck. He wasn't squeezing, but he was holding me there as he peered over me. He leaned in and smelled my neck, and a shiver went down my spine.

"You smell like nothing I've ever smelled before, what are you?" He asked.

Afraid he would kill me, I cooperated and told him the truth.

"My father was a vampire and my mother was a human."

He gazed at me in thought, "And who is that vampire daddy of yours?"

I didn't answer. With my father being in the position of power that he was in, I could be in even more danger telling him who I am. He tore my white blouse open, and buttons went flying. Goose bumps rose and he pulled out a small pocket knife, and in a flick of the wrist, there was a thin slash across my left breast, Blood started to trickle out, and lowered his head and licked a small bit. I struggled against him, but the more I struggled, the tighter his hold was on me. He looked me in the eyes, and suddenly his emotions came at me like a wall. Hunger. I panicked, but the feelings were so overwhelming, I couldn't move.

He then bit in that same spot and I screamed again. Nothing I tried was working. He was just too strong.

He was then ripped off of me, and in an instant, Demetri and Felix had them in their hold, and ripped his head off of his body.

I tried to sit up, but there was excruciating pain in my ribs, and I had to lay back down. My breast was on fire.

"I feel like I'm on fire!" I cried and held my hand against my bleeding breast.

In an instant Demetri had me pinned down, his lips to my breast, and he started feeding from me. With him I felt something different. I have always admired Demetri, but in the past few months, I have felt differently towards him. I always stammer, and my stomach flips. And now he was pinning me down with his cool lips on me. I gasped, but the burning was fading away. He then licked his tongue across the wounds. My heart clenched, and I had to squeeze my legs together. I blushed, for I have never felt this before. I felt as though I was going to hyperventilate.

"Is there any burning sensation left?" His red eyes gazed upon me with concern. His lips were covered in my blood, and I could also feel the hunger in him, but he was suppressing it. Demetris feelings were typically hard to feel, but with him on top of me I could feel everything all at once. It was like I was in his body. Hunger, anger, concern, more anger, and something else that made me need to bite my lip so I couldn't sigh out loud.

He cleared his throat and stood up. He grabbed my dark red robe that was tossed on the ground, and put it around me.

That's when the yelling began.

"Why did you use your powers on Felix?"

"Did you even try to fight back?"

"Why did you decide it was just okay to be around a vampire you don't know?"

"This is exactly why you have guards around you most of the time! Now you aren't going to have any free time!"

And after both of them were done chewing me out, they both decided that I was immediately going home to speak to my father.

Demetri cradled me, and I winced.

"I'm sorry," he gave me a pained look, "I didn't mean to hurt you. In a few short minutes we were to be back home, and I was to deal with my parents.


	3. Chapter 2

_Present_

A light tap on my door awoke me from my slumber, and without me saying whether he could come in, he walked in.

"I didn't say you could come in," I grumbled.

"I don't need your permission, you're under my watch, Scarlett Rose," Demetri smirked. My breath hitched slightly. Whenever he said my full name, it had an effect on me.

"Well if you were a good enough tracker, you wouldn't need to have an eye on me twenty-four seven," I teased, but he then appeared annoyed.

"You cheat and go out in sunlight!"

"If I didn't want you to find me, I would have left while there was more time. I personally enjoy hide and seek," I flirted.

He gazed down at me and I could still feel his emotions as if he were laying on top of me.

"What are you feeling right now," I grabbed his arm, "Tell me the truth."

"Lust," he whispered. I let go of his arm.

"What's that?"

"I know you've felt it. That's just the name of that feeling."

I started to blush, and released the hold my mind held on his. He blinked a few times, and then looked angry.

"You can't just force people to tell you what you want to know," he snarled and stood up. My heart dropped as he turned away from me and started to pace by the door. To be honest, I have felt this crush over Demetri for a while, and I have noticed him staring, and then looking away. He has taught me everything between self defense, and standing up for myself, to being able to hide without a tracker finding me, but even if I was the best hider, Demetri would always find me. My dad thought of the perfect guard for his rebellious teenager.

These past few months, my breasts have gone from an A cup, to a healthy C, and even though I'm very slender, my hips and bottom have started to fill out to an hourglass figure. Sometimes, during our workouts, I would feel Demetri's gaze intensify and I would get this feeling in my core as what I can now identify as lust.

"Your charm is getting stronger, it won't be long before you can over power Aro."

"Well the day I can, I'm getting the hell out of here," I huffed, "I'm so tired of being locked away."

"Scarlett, you are _the_ princess, of course you are going to feel as though you don't have any freedom, because you don't," he laughed, "and even if you run, I assure you after I've had a taste of you, I can always find you."

He was suddenly standing inches away from me, and my body ached for his hands to be on me again. I tried to sit up, but my body was still sore from the night before and I flinched. My body was immediately supported by Demetri and he gently laid me back down.

"You need to rest," he demanded.

"I think I need something a little stronger than rest" I flirted and fluttered my fingers along the waste of his pants. He grabbed my wrist and gave me a harsh gaze. I then grabbed his arm with my free hand, and tried to sink my hooks into him.

This sudden connection made me have to take advantage of the situation, it's not typically this easy to control Demetri.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I then demanded, "If you do, I want you to show me."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, his lips came crashing into mine, and he was suddenly on top of me, his big, cool, hands cradling my face.

I thought I was going to hyperventilate. So this is what it felt like? His hands made their way to my breasts, and his soft lips trailed to my neck. I felt him breath in and then freeze. In a blink, he was across the room from me, body ridged, eyes black. I was scared and attracted at the same time, and my heart was pounding against my chest. I could tell I had lost all control over him, and now he was blocking me.

"This is not good," he whispered, "Aro will find out."

"It's not like you deflowered me," I grumbled

"He's going to see everything!" He yelled. He's going to want to see what happened yesterday and all he's going to see is what just happened now, and what I wanted to do to you." My senses were on hyper drive. My body wanted him so badly.

"He may be so mad about that, he may forget about how badly I have craved your blood since I've had to remove the venom." I shuddered. I never imagined vampires would be as thirsty around me as they are humans.

"Maybe I could convince him he doesn't need to see our thoughts," I suggested.

He scoffed and started pacing around the room, "This isn't right. He's going to kill me. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not snogging you. I watched you grow up, hell, you're only six years old!"

The lust that filled my senses, now started to boil with rage, "Oh, so now you of all people are going to point out how I'm only six! Get out!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"I would if I could!" He sneered back, "Be quiet, everyone's going to here you."

"I don't care! I'm tired of being a prisoner, I don't want to be here anymore!" I started sobbing and hid my face in my blankets.

I felt his presence return to the side of my bed, but he wouldn't look at me. When I calmed down, I peered over my blankets at him. He had a worried expression upon his face.

"What?" I asked. He then sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just hate seeing you so sad all the time."

"I feel like I'm just an experiment, and I have no true place in this world. I want to go out, and explore the world, but I will never be able to do that."

"Yes, you were an experiment, but that was to see if your kind was a threat, but your mother was more lonely than you," Demetri replied, "Sulpicia was a different being without you. After meeting the Cullen's hybrid, she felt as though she became a vampire too soon, and she wanted a child so badly. Aro did see your birth as something that could benefit the coven, but he has changed since you were born. He loves so much more, but because of that he just wants to make sure you are constantly guarded, so no one can take you away from him. You have brought light to the Voltori again, Scarlett Rose. Your ability to control emotions is amazing, but I can tell that your developing ability of mind control also worries him. I imagine that's why your training has halted. You have a rebellious mind, and people are worried that you can soon take over the Volturi."

"Maybe I will," I grumbled.

"Don't say that out loud," he hushed, "You never know who could hear."

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked, "You said they had a hybrid, I thought I was the only one."

Demetri's eyes widened, "They never told you of Renesmee?"

"Dad told me I was the only one of my kind," I said. I can't believe it, there's someone else like me out there.

"Well I don't think I'm supposed to say anything then, I'm sorry."

As he was standing up to walk away I grabbed his arm.

"No. Tell me about Renesmee," I commanded. He froze.

"She is probably about seven years old now. She is the child of Edward and Bella Cullen. Bella became pregnant as a human with Edward's child, and they ended up having to turn Bella when Renesmee was born so Bella would not die. That is how our coven discovered that hybrids were even possible."

"Where do they live?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"I want to meet them," I said.

"You can't. They may not be friendly to you," Demetri answered, "But if you can get out of here, find an airport, and get to America."

I let go of his arm, and I could see my glamor was fading.

"Why did you do that to me?" Demetri spat angrily, "Besides, even if you left, I will always find you Scarlett. Now that I've had a taste of your blood, it would be impossible for you to run, and I have to follow Aro's command."

"I need to find Renesmee; I need to find someone like me, and I want to be free. I'm going to leave one day, and you guys won't be able to stop me."

"Well maybe you will get farther than a local pizza place," Demetri laughed, "You always get so distracted with the little things and spend all of your time there."

"This time, I won't," I went up to him and grabbed his hand. "You will forget we had this conversation." His eyes glazed over and I knew my command had worked.

"Can I have some alone time?" I asked, "Just step outside the door."

The second command also worked and Demetri left my room to leave me in peace. I need to come up with a plan. My powers over Demetri have increased ever since he had my blood. I can get past all of the weaker guard members, but if I run into Jane, Alex, or my father, I will be screwed. Light bulb! They have a meeting at 7 am today. I looked at the solid black watch on my wrist. 5 am. I could leave today. It's going to be risky because it's spontaneous, but my dad won't have any time to read my thoughts. If I go out during the day, they wouldn't even be able to search for me for at least twelve hours. They wouldn't dare to step foot outside during the day. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started to pack everything I owned. I threw on my black leggings and my black hoody, and laughed to myself. My mother hates it whenever I don't wear my robes, or fine dresses. I managed to get the hoody and leggings last time I snuck out. They are just so much comfier than the heavy dresses I have to wear. Once I was packed, I waited.

Seven o'clock strolled around soon enough, and I walked out of my room. Demetri was still standing outside my door, in a trance.

I grabbed his hand, "Take me to the exit."

He led me down the dark, stone hallway and within a few minutes we were at the front door. I looked at his eyes, which were still glazed over, and for a minute I studied his beautiful face. He had a prominent facial structure and the most perfect lips. If I could, I would kiss him, but I don't want him to get in trouble whenever he has to surrender his thoughts to my father.

"Demetri, I am leaving for America, and you are going to let me. I cannot tell you where I will be going there, but I know you will find me anyway. I won't talk to strangers, and I'll stay in at night so I won't run into any vampires. I will be safe. I need to do this, and I know when my time is up, you will find me, but you need to let me leave," I said and he nodded. Before I opened the door I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think I love you," I admitted, but before I could let him reply I said, "Goodbye, Demetri."

And I was into the sunlight yet again, but this time I had a real mission. I ran into the streets that were starting to become crowded by people who were trying to get to work.

"Taxi!" I yelled out and a taxi cab pulled up to the curb.

"Where is the nearest airport?"

"Florence, but that's an hour and a half drive."

"Take me there."


	4. Chapter 3

The drive ended too quickly. I loved being able to watch as we drove by different towns, and see the different scenery. The world was beautiful. Why did they keep me from this? Maybe they were afraid I would be so enticed that I would leave them. I chuckled to myself. Well, they were right.

The taxi driver dropped me off at the airport and I convinced him not to make me pay. I didn't have any money whatsoever.

I strolled into the airport, through the security gates, and found myself in front of the ticket desk.

"One ticket to Forks, Washington," I smiled and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"The farthest we can go to is Seattle, that flight leaves in two hours. Do you have your passport?" She asked. My eyes widened. What's a passport?

"Um, no?"

"Well I can't sell you a ticket without a passport, next!" I focused my power to control her and those around me. I struggled passed each and everyone's emotions, but I could tell I had their control.

"You're going to let me go anyway, and you're going to give me a ticket for free. You're also going to have someone show me where it is."

Humans were effortless to control. She followed my commands and in twenty minutes I was sitting where I needed to be waiting to go on my flight.

I observed all the people around me. Most looked as though they were in a hurry, and in a bad mood, so I directed my gaze towards the windows and watched the planes land and take off.

Before I knew it I was on a plane in between two strangers.

"Is this the first time flying by yourself?" The lady to my right asked. She was old, and I could see every wrinkle in her face. Her blue eyes sparkled back at me and I smiled.

"Yes, I'm going to visit friends of the family. It's my first time going to America."

"Well, I'm headed back from my two month long vacation. August is a wonderful time to visit Washington. You'll love the mountains."

"Washington has mountains?" I asked, excitedly. I've only seen them in the movies. She started laughing at me, and I could feel my face blush.

"Of course they have mountains, Sweety!"

The man to my left never acknowledged my existence, so I spent the majority of my flight talking to the lady who's name I later found out to be JoAnn.

"How long is this flight?" I eventually asked a few hours later.

"Fourteen hours, only 11 to go! You should get some sleep so you aren't exhausted on the way back."

I laid my head back and lulled myself to sleep. I didn't wake until the flight landed.

I retrieved my luggage at the airport and stepped outside. There were taxis lined up waiting to give people rides. A man with tan skin and bored eyes helped me with my luggage, and I told him to take me to Forks, Washington.

"Any specific location?" He asked.

"No," I replied, "Just drop me off when we get to town please."

The car threw me off. He was driving on the left seat instead of the right, and we drove in the right lane instead of the left. Curious.

I peered at the dashboard and it was four in the afternoon. Strange how time zones work. They have to know I am gone by now, but are they already searching for me? I have an entire day on them, so they couldn't possibly get to me yet, but will they find me tomorrow, or the next? Who knows.

"Excuse me, how long until we get there?" I asked.

"We will get there around seven or eight-thirty tonight," He answered.

"Thank you."

I felt a stabbing pain in my side again and I clutched it and breathed through the pain. I set my head back and drifted to sleep.

 _Seth_

"She's coming," was all Alice had to say and everyone started to freak out.

"Is she coming with the Volturri guard?" Bella asked. Her face was covered in fear, "What is she coming for?"  
"I don't know, when I had my vision, she was in a taxi asking to take her to Forks. She's injured though. She was holding onto her side in pain."

"Maybe they are sending her for an attack," Emmett commented.

"She's always been heavily guarded in the visions, and there was no one else with her. She seemed like she was trying to get away."

"Maybe she found out about Renesmee," Carlisle suggested.

"There is no way someone with mind control will be around my daughter!" Bella spat.

"Love, calm down, you're powerful enough to shield her, and I've seen the visions myself. She has never seemed hostile."

"I agree," Alice said, "She has always seemed very lonely. This is my first vision of her in a while though. I knew this day would come. Why else would I have this connection to her if we weren't supposed to meet?"

"I'm almost positive she wants to meet Renesmee," Carlisle spoke again, "What time will she be arriving."

"Around eight, I see her being dropped off at the gas station at the town borders," Alice replied.

"Well Esme and I will be her welcoming party then, won't we, Dear?" Carlisle smiled and grabbed Esme's hand and she nodded.

"Seth and I need to go warn the pack that there will be a new vampire in town," Jacob concluded, "We also need to be prepared for the Volturri. If she left them, they will want her back."

I followed Jacob out the door, and in minutes we were in wolf form running towards the reservation.

" _What if she tries to attack Nessie?"_ I asked.

 _"We will be here when the hybrid arrives to make sure that doesn't happen,"_ Jake replied with a growl.

 _Scarlett_

"Miss, we're here."

I jumped awake and flinched at the pain in my side.

"Thank you for the ride, but I'm sorry to say you'll have to give this one for free."

He nodded and I grabbed my bags and hopped out. We were at a little, run down gas station. Most of the cars were older, and I scrunched my nose at the intense smell of gasoline. My stomach growled and the back of my throat was on fire. The vampire part of me was hungry. I didn't think about that. Normally, blood was just brought to me in bags, but I had no way to feed now. I don't think I have the ability to hurt anyone. I went inside to get some chips to fill my stomach.

"You must be new in town!" The clerk greeted when I walked in.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" I asked when I reached the counter.

"There aren't many people in this town, and I know I'd remember you," he winked, "That's two eighty-nine."

"You're going to give me these for free," I commanded, and before I walked out, a man's voice chimed in.

"I will pay, here you go Daniel."

I turned around to face a vampire. I let out a nervous gasp and backed into the counter. The man was probably around six feet tall, and he had beautiful blond hair, but the thing that confused me was his eyes. They were gold instead of red. He was peering down at me, smiling. He made me feel calm.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I stammered, "I need to get going now."

I tried to walk out the door, but he just followed.

"I'm here to give you a ride, you were looking for my family, were you not?" He chuckled.

"Edward?"

That made him break down and start laughing at me.

"No, sweet child, I am Carlisle Cullen," he smiled, "You are Scarlett, correct?"

I nodded, "How did you know I was coming? How do you know who I am?"

"We have our ways," he chuckled, "Come with me."

I followed him into his black Mercedes. There was a woman in the front seat; I assumed she was his wife. She had dark brown hair, but I couldn't get a good look at her face. I could feel her vibes radiating off of her. She was so.. motherly, and loving.

"Scarlett, this is my lovely wife, Esme," Carlisle told me once he got into the driver's seat.

"We've heard much about you, Scarlett." My eyes widened in surprise.

"How? Everything about my life is a secret," I added, "Why are your eyes gold and not red?"

They both laughed and I felt my face flush.

"We will answer your questions once we arrive, but for now why don't you relax. Everyone is patiently waiting to meet you," Carlisle replied.

I laid my head back and watched as we drove through the dark woods. The amount of trees here is unbelievable. I thought about where I was today and how I was yesterday. I can't turn back from this decision now. What's done is done. Who knows how much trouble I will be in whenever they find me, if they find me. No, Demetri will find me. He can find anyone; I am no exception. My heart saddened as I thought about how I made him forget the kiss. I couldn't let him get in trouble with my father though. No more than he already has.

A little later, we pulled into a gravel driveway that led us deep into the woods. Looking at the sky through the car window, I could see every single star.

"Beautiful," I whispered to myself.

"It is, isn't it," Esme replied.

I looked at their house and gasped. There were so many glass windows, and you could see everything and everyone inside. I could see at least six other vampires inside. We pulled into their garage, and I hesitated before I got out. What have I gotten myself into? Demetri never said whether or not they are nice, I just left for them without thinking it through. I'm so stupid, but if I had thought this through, my thoughts most likely would have betrayed me to my father.

"Scarlett, are you coming?" Carlisle asked and I jumped.

"Yes, sorry," I apologized, quickly exited the car, and followed the couple inside.

Once we were inside the open house, I was surprised at how bright it was. The castle was always dark and dreary, but here, there was so much light and life. I could feel the amount of love this family had for each other, but I could also tell that some were not going to be as welcoming as the others.

"Scarlett, are you hungry?" Esme asked and I followed her into the kitchen, where the rest of the vampires were. I was shocked to see that all of them had golden eyes. How strange. There was a couple holding each other, the man was tall and had copper colored hair and a hard look on his face, like he was in deep thought, but he was staring me directly in the eyes. The woman had dark hair like mine, but it was a little past shoulder length, and it was fairly straight. She looked incredibly uncomfortable, but I could feel her uncertainty of me from across the room.

There was another couple sitting together. This one was even more beautiful than the last. The man was big, like bear big, and he had jet-black hair with a goofy smile upon his face. The woman was quite arguably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had golden blonde hair that fell in loose curls, and she was holding the man's arm. Before I could get a good look at the other two people in the room, a girl who looked a little younger than me came crashing into me. She had short black hair and the cutest little nose and she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She squealed. I was so shocked I couldn't hug her back. Hardly anyone gave me hugs and not as intense as these.

"Alice, you're stressing her out," the man she was with said, and then I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I forget we haven't actually met before, but I have known you since you were born!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any of you guys, I have only heard of your family."

"I guess we should answer your questions now, shouldn't we?" Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Actually, before we go any farther, we need to know why she's here," the brown haired woman said, "She could be a threat."

"Bella, I've seen her thoughts, I don't even think she really knows why she's here, other than to meet our daughter."

"So you're Edward and Bella? You can read minds?" I asked, intrigued, "My father can read every thought you have ever had with one touch."

"Oh trust me, we know," Edward laughed, "Yes, I am Edward and this is my wife Bella. This is my sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett, Alice, and her husband, Jasper."

"How do you guys know who I am?"

"I can see you in my visions. I saw you the day you were born, and watched you grow into a beautiful, young woman," Alice chimed.

"I've heard of you! My father wants you to be apart of his guard. I've heard him talking about it before."

"Yes, but my place is here with my family," she replied. Before I could ask any more questions, a pain shot through my side and I grabbed it and gasped.

"Where are you hurt?" Carlisle had a concerned look on his face, "Follow me upstairs and we can treat it. Let's save the questions for later, once Renesmee and the wolves are here."

He led me up a staircase into a room that looked very similar to a doctor's office.

"Here's a gown you can change into and Ill be right back in a few minutes." He left the room and I quickly changed out of my clothes and into a gown. I gasped once I looked into the mirror, naked. I was covered in bruises, and the wound on my neck was horribly irritated. There was also a massive dark bruise on my ribs.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in and gasped.

"You were attacked?" I nodded. "By who?"

"Well I snuck out, and another vampire found me, and apparently my 'new' smell was intoxicating, so he tried to eat me, but Demetri and Felix got to me before he could."

"Are Felix and Demetri your body guards?" He asked and shined a light in my eyes. I tried not to squint.

"It used to rotate between them, but I would always sneak out while Felix was guarding me, so they made my guard be Demetri all the time." My heart pattered when I said Demetri. I felt overwhelmed with sadness, but I just had to remember he would find me eventually, and we would be together soon.

"How were you able to get away from Demetri?"

I could feel the blood flow completely to my face, "Uh well, when I was attacked, the vampire bit me, and Demetri had to suck the venom out because we didn't know if it would make me change or not, and, uh, with the way my powers are, I guess my blood being inside of him made it much easier than normal to control him. I left in the daytime, that way if the glamor wore off, I would still have time to get away from them. They don't travel during the day because they're afraid of exposure."

"Smart girl," Carlisle smiled, "You said the vampire who attacked you bit you? Could you show me where that wound is?"

I blushed and he added, "It's okay, I am a very experienced doctor. You don't have to be afraid."

I pulled down the front of my shirt, exposing part of my breast and he immediately started cleaning it and added ointment to it along with patching it up with gauze.

"Alice said you were grabbing your side in her vision. Would you show me where it hurts."

I laid back on the table and lifted my shirt for him to see the bruise.

"Oh dear," he muttered, "It looks as though you have a broken rib. Let me wrap it up and get you some pain medicine. We need to keep an eye on that. It could be potentially dangerous if it doesn't heal right."

After the examination, Carlisle led me to a room that had an entire wall for a window, with a large bed that had gold blankets on it. He left me for a bit to change into something comfortable.

I put on my leggings and a tank top and through on my red robe over it. Although no one downstairs was wearing robes, I felt more comfortable being in mine. It's something I've worn almost my entire life.

I heard booming voices downstairs, and I assumed the rest of the group had arrived. Time to go see if traveling here was worthwhile. I headed down the stair well and I saw multiple tan faces, something I was not used to. Wait a minute, these are humans! Now I'm confused. We never had humans in the living quarters in the castle. What are they doing here?

My heart stopped, and my breath caught when my eyes fell upon one of the tan faces. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and I almost fainted, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so.. perfect.

 _Seth_

We arrived to the Cullen house around nine o'clock. Nessie was babbling her head off to Jacob about how excited she was to meet the other hybrid that was around her age. I could tell Jacob was tense, as was I. This girl was the princess of the Voturi, and the Volturi, unlike the Cullens, actually still ged on people. They wanted to kill Nessie, and that probably would have destroyed Jacob. He had finally found someone who wasn't going to leave him, no matter the end result. I was jealous of their bond, just like I was jealous of all the others who have imprinted. I would be lucky to imprint, but it is supposed to be rare. I know if I don't imprint, I will never have the kind of bond they do. I can't even imagine feeling what they do, but I can hear it in their thoughts.

For the first time in a while, all of the Cullens were together. There hasn't been much drama since the Volturri came six years ago, so most of the family took the opportunity to travel. Bella and Edward moved to Alaska, but once Nessie's aging slow, they let her go to school in Forks. I guess the Volturri once coming to town once again spooked us.

They vampires were all talking about the hybrid when we entered. Edward and Bella quickly rushed to Nessie to give her a hug.

"Is she here?" Nessie asked, excitedly. Edward and Bella nodded, but Alice quickly replied.

"Oh she seems wonderful! I think she's really overwhelmed, but Jasper said she has one of the brightest auras he's come across since he's met me!" She then looked at me and winked. Strange.

"I went through her thoughts, and she really wants to meet you," Edward mentioned.

"Well, where is she?" Nessie almost squealed.

"Calm down, Renesmee, she is injured, so I told her to come down when she's ready," Carlisle said.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked by a vampire yesterday," Edward replied, "She has the tendency to sneak out just like you. The only reason she's here is because she snuck out. We should consider the Volturri might not be very happy when they realize their princess is with us. We still need to be cautious. I'm sure they will find her soon, especially since Demetri is her personal body guard."

"Who's Demetri?" I asked. Everyone in the room seemed to know except me. It's like his name had a dark presence.

"He's a tracker, the best tracker, and he has had some of her blood from what I've seen, so he will effortlessly find her once Aro gives the order to retrieve her. I imagine we'll have more than just Demetri at our doorstep."

"Well they better not come on our lands," I snarled, "If they want her, they can have her. There's no reason for us to fight or for them to stay long. They can take her and leave."

The sound of footsteps alerted everyone. I looked up and there she was, making her way down the stairs more gracefully than the world's best ballet performer. Although she was hurt, you couldn't see it in her perfect posture. My breath caught whenever I looked into her big, green eyes. It was if there was a pull between us. I could hear her breath catch as I watched her beautiful, pouty, red lips open slightly. She blinked for only a split second, but I instantly fell in love with the way her long lashes gently brushed across her cheeks. Her hair was like chocolate, and it fell into ringlets all the way down to her waist. I had the urge to run up to her and run my hands through it. I was so overwhelmed by her beauty that I had to grip onto the edge of the couch. My head felt fuzzy, but we were the only two people in the room. She steadily continued down the stairs, all while staring at me. Her maroon robes swayed around her body in all the right ways. How could the daughter of the evil vampire lord be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on? I wanted to know her. I wanted to see her face light up when she laughed. I wanted to comfort her when she was upset. More than anything I wanted to protect her from this evil world.

"Wow," Edward broke my trance, "That was the most powerful thing I have felt since Jacob met Renesmee."

"I knew it!" Alice yelled. Scarlett gave Alice a confused look before returning her gaze back to me.

"Hello," she said and I yearned to hear her voice more. It was light and smooth with the hit of a European accent.

"Hi," I cracked and I mentally punched myself in the face. What is wrong with me right now? I've never had issues talking to any girl. She walked right up to me and the smell of roses overwhelmed me. She reached up and put her soft hand on my cheek and I had to resist from leaning into it. It felt as though her fingertips had electricity coursing through them. And she wasn't cold like a vampire. She was so warm.

"What is that you're feeling?" She asked and my mouth answered before I could stop myself.

"I think I love you!" She quickly dropped her hand and I could feel my face getting hot, but she also started blushing. The corner of her mouth slightly raised and she let out a small giggle. How could I be so stupid? I would never say that to someone I just met, but I didn't have time to even stop myself. I blinked a few times to figure out what just happened.

"I have felt love before, and whatever this is, is much more powerful," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. I let out a slight laugh. She was perfect. I wanted to touch her porcelain skin and feel those lips against mine. I wanted her to be mine.

"Ehem, Seth, don't forget I can hear your thoughts," Edward coughed. As if my face couldn't flush any harder, I felt a new wave of heat form upon my face.

"Excuse me," was all I could say and I ran out of the house and phased. I couldn't even hold in my howl.


	5. Chapter 4

_Scarlett_

My breath caught, and suddenly we were the only two people in the room. My senses were on hyper drive as I gazed upon this man. He didn't smell human, but he definitely wasn't a vampire. It felt as though my heart was beating out my chest. My legs were moving me towards him as if I was being forced to. Suddenly I was inches from him, and I looked up into his eyes and noticed they were not only brown, but they had striking hints of dark green in them. I could feel his emotions more powerfully than I felt Dimitri's just this morning, but this isn't the same as the lust Dimitri was feeling. This was way more powerful.

"Hello," I greeted him and was still star struck by his eyes.

"Hi," he sort of squeaked and my heart felt like it had exploded. He was so adorably cute.

Without thinking, I put my hand on his soft cheek. It was so warm, I could feel his jaw clench, but then he slightly leaned into my touch. He was so enticingly warm, and there was so much energy flowing through my fingers. I could feel the goose bumps raise on my arms. I almost shuddered.

"What is that you're feeling?" I asked, and suddenly, I felt embarrassed for asking that. It was a common thing I made people tell me. I felt emotions so strongly, so I'm always asking, but this time it felt dumb of me to ask. Suddenly, his answer surprised me.

"I think I'm in love with you!" I dropped my hand and blushed. No one has ever told me they loved me before, wait, what? No, my father is in love with my mother, Carlisle is obviously in love with Esme. This is different though. I giggled to myself at the thought of this being love. Love isn't this strong.

"I have felt love before, but whatever this is, is much more powerful," I corrected. He let out a quick laugh, and his face darkened from how hard he was blushing, and suddenly, he was gone. A few seconds later there was a loud wolf howl that chilled my bones. I blinked a few seconds and noticed everyone else in the room. My face felt hot. I had honestly forgotten about them. They all seemed surprised, but happy. Pulling myself together, I turned my attention to the person I was sure I had been looking for. She looked as though she were in her early twenties. She had a cute round face that was strikingly similar to Bella's, but she had Edward's bronze hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown. She was tall and slender, and had fair skin. She was leaning into a man who looked similar to the one who I had just met for a brief moment. He was tall, and had wide shoulders and beautifully large muscles. His hair was black and cropped short unlike the other man whose hair was to his shoulders.

"You must be Renesmee, I'm Scarlett," I held out my hand to her and she graciously shook it, and I was overcome with images flooding my mind along with sweet voice.

 _"Hello, Scarlett, I am so excited to finally meet you."_ It was as if I were having a vision, but it was like I was being told a story. I saw a human version of Bella smiling back at me, although there was not much life left to her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Edward rushed by her side and started biting her, and injecting his venom into her. Another image came to my mind, and Bella was now a vampire. Her eyes were a deep red. The man whose name flowed to my mind as Jacob was standing in front of me protecting me from Bella. She was yelling at him, but I could feel the same power towards Jacob that I felt from the man from before. Another image came, and I was in a snowy field looking at my Volturri family. They were all together, looking like they were going to attack, but my hand raised and I could see my father's face fill with fascination.

" _I have met your family before, see,"_ She said in my mind. A man whose name came to my mind as Nahuel was introducing himself.

" _He's like us too, he convinced your family to spare me. They thought I was a threat."_

I could feel my actual hand on Renesmee now, and I concentrated to answer back.

 _"There are more hybrids out there other than you and me?"_

 _"Yes, there are many others. Some have venom, some don't. We quit aging after around seven years old. I'm only seven myself."_

 _"I'm six; I didn't realize we were so close in age."_

 _"I want to show you more."_

More images flooded my mind of Renesmee going to school once her aging slowed. That's when she confessed her love for Jacob. I could see images of her crying when she found out he had once loved her mother. She took a while to get over it, but he loves her. I saw Jacob turn into a giant, rusty brown colored, wolf.

 _"The men with me can shift into wolves. Seth is the other guy you just met."_

I saw an image of him shifting into a sandy-blonde colored wolf. I also saw him laughing, and my heart squeezed when I saw his dimples. His hair was shorter then, and he was younger. Jacob seemed to be the same age now.

 _"Why is Seth older, and Jacob is still the same age then?"_

 _"If you stop phasing, then you start to age again. Seth wanted to go to college, and get older, so he stopped phasing for about five years, he only started phasing again recently, so he quit aging."_

I wanted to see more of Seth, although she was showing me her story. It was like she heard me so I instantly started to see more of Seth. He was graduating high school, and then he was at his mother's wedding with another girl. I felt a twang of jealousy, but then she showed me that was his sister, Leah, who was also a wolf. I saw him doing a backflip off of a cliff and into the ocean below. He seemed so full of life, so happy. I could only dream of being free like him. I could never do those things. My family would kill me.

All the images faded away, and I was staring into her brown eyes, as she was mine. Her hand was still on my cheek, and mine was on hers.

" _What made you come here, other than to meet me?"_ Tears filled my eyes.

" _I'm the princess, so I'm always on lockdown. Constantly guarded, and I can't handle it anymore. You guys were my scape goat."_

" _They will come for you, you know."_

" _I know, but I have to try to convince them to let me stay. There's so much more here. I want to be here. I want to see and learn what adventures I can find in life. I want to be able to experience school, love, and so much more. I want to feel the adrenaline you felt while cliff jumping for myself. They would never let me. I was a gift to my mother, and nothing more. If they don't listen, I'll just have to make them."_

" _How would you do that?"_

" _I have mind control. Me being able to talk to you is new, but it started with me only being able to control emotions, but now I can make people do things if I tell them to. It's easier for me if I can touch them, but with humans, I can control an entire room without any effort."_

" _That's so cool! I can project thoughts if you haven't figured that out yet."_

" _Let me go to school with you, I want to learn,"_ I blurted _, "I want to be apart of something."_

" _We'll have to figure the details later, but I will try to convince my grandparents to send you in as their own. We should really get back to talking to everyone else."_

" _Wait! One last question."_

" _Yes?"_

" _I know this is a weird question, but since I can always feel everyone's emotions, I always get fascinated when I feel something new. What is that you feel whenever you're around Jacob? It's like a pull, and it's like love, but it's so powerful it makes me need to sit down."_

" _Uh, it's like an unbreakable bond, but I can't be the one to tell you, I'm sorry."_ And in an instant Renesmee's hand dropped and she was no longer with me.

I looked around the room and everyone seemed really confused.

"Well that was just about the coolest thing I have ever heard," Edward exclaimed, "I've never heard two people talking telepathically before and that was one of the most amazing experiences to be apart of."

"I've never been jealous of your power until now, Edward," Bella laughed.

"Jacob, I suggest you go get Seth, Scarlett has a lot of questions," Renesmee told Jacob and he nodded and held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Jacob, by the way."

I shook it and replied, "I know, Renesmee told me."

He shook his head and was then out the door. I saw him phase right before my eyes and gasped. He bolted into the woods. I was going to start more conversation, but I remembered the fire in my throat. I was so hungry.

"Carlisle, we need to get her some blood. She's hungry," Edward said and winked at me.

"Oh, of course," Carlisle replied, "I assumed your family probably raised you on human blood, correct? I have some blood bags in the fridge for you."

"What else would I drink other than human blood?" I laughed.

"Well now we can discuss the difference in my family's eye color compared to what you're used to. We are what you call vegetarians," He smirked, "We only drink animal blood and that's what makes our eye color the color they are."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, "I'm sorry, but that sounds disgusting."

Everyone in the room laughed and I felt my face flush.

"Yes, well it is an acquired taste, but it's more humane." I nodded in agreement, and Esme came up to me and handed me a wine glass filled with blood. I could feel the warmth radiating off the glass.

"I heated it up for you, Dear," she smiled and I sipped it down like a lady. It was sweet and tangy and I tried to control myself from just chugging it. It wouldn't be very proper. The door opened, and Jacob walked in with Seth following. Seth was shirtless and sweaty and I felt my body get hot. There was a tug at my heart and a squeeze in my stomach. His body was so muscular, as if angels carved it. I could feel my breathing get heavy, and he was giving me a strange look. I looked down at my glass. I hope there's no blood on my face.. I wiped my mouth and looked back at him, and he was still giving me the same look. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"Anyone else hungry?" Edward spoke suddenly, "Wow, I am so hungry, let's go on a family hunt."

"I actually just ate-" Emmett tried to reply, but Rosalie gave him a firm whack in the stomach.

"I'm hungry too, let's go," she grabbed his hand and in a flash, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were gone.

"Guess we should go to," Alice said and she and Jasper were gone. Esme smiled and shook her head, but then they were gone.

"Sorry, I want to join too!" Renesmee said and she and Jacob ran out of the house giggling, leaving me alone with Seth. I gulped in nervousness, and kept sipping at my drink. The back of my neck started sweating, and suddenly I no longer wanted to be in my robes.

"So," he said after a pause that felt like eternity, "I'm Seth."

"I know."

"Oh," he put his hands in his short pockets and looked down at his feet, "Sorry I like ran out earlier."

"It's okay," I laughed, "it was just sudden. I probably freaked you out whenever I forced you to answer my question."

"It wasn't that, it was something else," he said still staring at his feet. I stood up from the barstool at the kitchen counter, but he backed up, so I sat back down.

"Sorry, but I don't bite, I mean I do, but I won't," I laughed at myself and he let out an awkward, small, but beautiful chuckle.

"Well, as long as you aren't venomous, I don't think I'll mind," he smirked. Was he flirting with me?

"Nope, not venomous, but they are still razor sharp," I winked, and he blushed, but he actually walked forward towards me. I inhaled sharply. I could smell him now that everyone was out of the room. He smelled like the woods with a hint of cinnamon. I wanted to breathe in deeper, but I didn't want to seem weird. When he was right in front of me, my head felt dizzy. Good thing I was sitting because I may have fainted.

"Listen, I would really like to talk to you, but I don't want anyone else to hear. I'm sure they aren't out of earshot, but I understand if you don't want to go anywhere with a stranger."

I laughed, "I'm already staying with a family of vampires I met today, of course I'll go with you. Besides I can handle myself if you have bad intentions." I tapped my head.

"Right, mind control," he replied, "I would never, by the way."He headed towards the door, held it open for me, and I made sure to slightly brush against him whenever I passed. I noticed him shudder, but I only felt the electricity between us. One we were outside he stopped.

"Now I'm going to go around this tree, but when I come back I don't want you to be scared, I want you to follow me. Think you can keep up?" I nodded. I bet he was planning on phasing. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he came back around as a huge sandy colored wolf. He was so beautiful I wanted to run my hands through his hair, I went to reach out, but then he started running, so I ran after him. He was faster than me, which surprised me. I was falling behind, but he turned his head back and slowed his pace when he realized. I must have followed him through the trees for miles. We jumped across a small river, and kept going until we were on a pebbled beach. His paced slowed to a stop and I had to look at the moon reflecting off the dark ocean. I was so fascinated; I didn't even notice him change back into human form.

"You might want to take your robe off."

"Excuse me?"

"No! Not like that," he stammered, "like if you have clothes on underneath take it off. I don't want you to get your robe wet."

"Oh." I shrugged it off and immediately was happy about my decision. The feeling of the salty air hitting my face made me relax. He plopped down onto the sand and I followed.

"This is beautiful, where are we?" I asked.

"We are on a secluded beach in La Push. We're on the Quileute tribe's reservation. Vampires are technically not allowed over here because of the treaty, so we won't worry about anyone bothering us."

"Well I'm half vampire," I scoffed, "and vampires go where they want."

"Well you and Renesmee are exceptions," he answered, "But if any vampires do come over here, they will be hunted down by the pack."

I looked at him questioningly, and he added, "It's a long story. Basically us wolves are around to protect our people from vampires. It's instinct for us to hate them. We're natural enemies. We can't even stand each other's smells."

I furrowed my eyebrows and my heart dropped. So basically he's here to tell me we could never be friends or anything, but Renesmee's with Jacob; I don't understand, "Well you smell good to me," I grumbled.

"No! I don't think you smell if that's what you're thinking!" he seemed worried, "You smell amazing, like a fresh bouquet of roses, I promise. Hybrids for some reason don't smell bad to us for some reason. Maybe it's the human side of you guys. To us, vampires have this sticky, sweet, pungent smell and to vampires, we smell like wet dog."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I brought you here to talk to you about something. I'd rather just tell you now before you end up making me tell you," He took a deep breath, "Okay, so here's the thing. There's, um, this thing called imprinting."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello! I would just like to tell you guys how excited I am for this story! I have been brainstorming for a long time, and unfortunately for you all, I wrote the ending first, so I am still in the process of writing the beginning, but once we reach a certain point, I will release a new chapter every day. Please tell me your thoughts so far, for I would to hear them. Thanks!**_

* * *

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was going to hear from Seth. I sat there and listened as he explained; without speaking up and asking any questions, but I was so confused, and I didn't know what to feel.

"So there's this thing called imprinting," he explained, "No one really knows why it happens, it just does. It's something that has been around in my tribe for many years, but it is supposed to be incredibly rare. It's this bond that happens when two people meet.. I know you felt what I felt whenever we looked into each other's eyes. It's powerful. It is love, maybe not _in_ love, but it's a powerful inseparable bond between two people." He paused, but only for a split second, "It made members of my pack feel like nothing else mattered in life except protecting their imprint, knowing everything about them, it's wanting more than anything to make sure they're happy. There are some people in the pack, for example Jacob with Renesmee, who have imprinted, and the pack has this thing where we can speak to each other through our thoughts whenever we're in wolf form, so I can see for myself that the imprints are always in their thoughts. I couldn't even imagine feeling that way towards anyone. Well, not until I met you."

My heart was pounding and there was a ringing in my ears, but before I could say anything, he continued, "And please don't think I'm crazy. I know you have felt it. You said so yourself. I just really don't want to freak you out here, and scare you away. I know we met just tonight, but I'm really just trying to tell you that if you need anything at all. I will try my best to give it to you because I really just want to know the most beautiful girl I will ever lay my eyes on."

I blushed furiously. So much was going through my mind. I already had so many questions to ask about the werewolf subject, but now imprints? I'm not even quite sure what he means. Sure there is something definitely going on, but I didn't even know his name until thirty minutes ago, and now he says we have some inseparable bond? Does this mean we have to date? What if I don't actually like him? And what about Demitri? To be honest, Demetri hasn't truly crossed my mind like that since I met Seth, but the feelings I have for Demitri were still there. They just didn't seem as exciting.

"This happened so quickly," I whispered to myself. I didn't even realize I said it out loud until I saw Seth's crushed expression. My heart sank.

"I know it happens fast. It always happens as soon as you look into each others eyes for the first time."

"Like love at first sight.."

"Yeah, except it's more complicated than that," he replied, "It's more like love at first wolf sight. Paul and Rachel, Jacob's sister by the way, dated in high school, but they had a really bad breakup, but she came back from college and Paul had wolfed out since then. When they ran into each other again, they imprinted."

"How many members of the pack have imprinted?" I asked.

"Well, like I said before, it's not supposed to be that common," he scratched his head and leaned back on one arm, "But then maybe it's more common than we believed. Sam and my cousin, Emily, were the first. That was messy. Sam and my sister, Leah, were engaged whenever Sam met Emily, but in my opinion, they were having a lot of problems, but that could be because of him being the first of all of us to transform into a massive wolf."

"Sam imprinted on your cousin whenever he was engaged to your sister? That's messed up."

"Yeah, I know. Leah's still bitter about it," Seth mumbled, "Anyway, the next to imprint was Paul with Rachel, and then there was Jared and Kim. I guess you could say they've known each other their entire lives, and Jared never really noticed her, but she already had a huge crush on him. The transformation has a really rough effect on you. Your body temperature raises, a lot, and you go through this crazy growth spurt and suddenly something makes you so pissed you just explode into a wolf. It takes a while to turn back to human for a while, and not be a crazy hot head, so when Jared finally went back to school, he just happened to ask the girl behind him for a pencil and boom! They're relationship has been the smoothest so far because she already had a crush on him. And then it gets weird."

"How so?"

"Well the next to imprint was Quil and Emily's niece, my little cousin. And when I mean she was little, I mean she was two years old at the time. She's turning nine in June now."

"Um, that's creepy."

"Yeah everyone else thought that, too," he laughed, "But it wasn't like that. He's more like a protective older brother to her."

"Still seems creepy."

"Well, when you meet them you wont. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was a baby, but once she got older she ended up having a crush on him and it creeped him out a lot, but after a few years, they fell in love. So you see just because you imprint doesn't necessarily mean you'll be in love and in a relationship. We just want to make you guys as happy as possible, and that's enough for us. You're our first priority."

"What happens if they don't want to see them again?"

"I mean, it would really, really hurt us," his face saddened, "But we would listen to you and hope you would eventually come back. I will tell you whenever I ran out of the house away from you, it was the worst pain I had ever come across in my life. Sam mentioned that, but I didn't realize just how bad it was."

"I don't know what I'm going to do.."

"What do you mean?"

"Seth, I ran away from home, and Demitri was my personal body guard. His special ability is tracking and he's had my blood, so now there's nothing I can do to hide from him."

His face darkened, "Why has he had your blood?"

I blushed, "Well I snuck out yesterday and I was attacked by a vampire. He bit me, and the venom was going to change me, so Demitri had to, uh, suck it out."

I pulled down my shirt to show him the large band-aid on my chest. I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Maybe that's why you had a body guard. If you wouldn't have left, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Well if I wouldn't have left I would have never have gotten the idea to come here and I would have never met you," I spat back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he apologized, "does this mean they'll be coming to get you back?"

"Any day," I whispered, "But I hated life there. I wasn't happy. I've seen more than I have ever seen in my life today. I don't want to go back to being a prisoner in my own home."

"Well then we can't let you leave then," Seth concluded, "Maybe they won't find you here on the reservation."

"They'll find me and make me come home, and there's no point in fighting them. They're too powerful," I disagreed, "The only chance we have is for me to make them let me stay, but my powers can't control a room of vampires like they could on humans, and they're definitely not as good around strong vampires. Once I started using my powers to sneak out, they ended my training, so I'm not very strong."

"Well I know a room full of vampires and wolves who would probably let you practice on them," he snickered, "including myself."

To be honest, I didn't know if training really helped or not. I wasn't training and I discovered today that I could speak to people through their minds, but I still agreed with Seth that I should practice.

Suddenly, there was a low growl behind me. I jumped and looked behind me to see a huge, light, grey wolf snarling at me.

"LEAH, NO!" Seth yelled and there was a loud ripping noise, and suddenly Seth was a wolf. He tackled his sister and stood over her while baring his teeth. I looked past them and gasped whenever I saw that there was three more wolves headed our way. They hung their heads low and were all staring at me. Leah whimpered and immediately backed off. She circled around to be in front of me, plopped down, and tilted her head at me as if she were interested in me. Seth sulked off towards the pack of wolves, and then they all turned around and followed him to a nearby clearing of trees. Is he leaving? I looked back at Leah, who was still intensely staring at me. Seth's shorts were in pieces on the ground. I blushed at the thought of him being naked. As if Leah read my thoughts, she let out a short growl.

"Sorry," I squeaked. She continued to what I imagined to be a dog's way of glaring and so I started to have a one sided conversation with her.

"So, um, you must be Leah. You must really love your brother. Uh, well I just met him today so I wasn't meaning any harm.. We uh kind of imprinted? Anyway I'm just visiting for a little bit before I have to go back home. My names Scarlett by the way.." I couldn't think of what else to say, but I didn't have to because Seth returned with a different pair of shorts on with three other insanely tall, insanely built men.

"Scarlett, I'd like you to meet the rest of the pack," Seth smiled, "This is Embry, Quil, and Jared. That's my asshole sister, Leah. Guys this is Scarlett."

"Where are Paul and Sam? I thought you said they were part of the pack."

"Well, they are, but they aren't currently shifting. Whenever you stop shifting, you continue aging, but if you keep shifting, you stay frozen in time. Sam and Emily got to the point where they were the same age, so she didn't like the idea of being older than Sam, plus she didn't really like the amount of danger he put himself in. She asked him to stop, so he did. Her happiness is more important to him than the pack. Paul and Rachel ended up having a baby, and Rachel was too afraid of her kid growing up with a dad who didn't age, so she asked him to stop."

"Oh, okay, so which one of you is the alpha?" I chuckled, "Since you're wolves you do have an alpha, right?"

"Yes, we do, it's Jacob," Seth said.

"Finally, as it should have been," the man introduced as Quil answered.

"Who was the alpha before?" I asked.

"Sam, it was supposed to be Jacob, but Jacob didn't want it, and then suddenly he did, so the pack split up for a little bit. Boy drama," Embry answered. I could already tell he was the goofy one.

"I see, well, I feel like I should get going," I could feel myself getting tired, and I've had enough with strangers one day.

"Sorry to intrude, Scarlett," Jared apologized, "We'll be on our way, glad I got the privilege to meet you."

"No, I really am tired, I need to find a place to crash for the night."

"You could stay at my house," Seth offered, "I just got my own place this year."

I blushed and he added, "Not like that! You can sleep in the spare bedroom if you want."

I finally agreed with him, but I became worried. My rib was throbbing from that run, and who knows how far away Seth lives.

"I don't think it's going to help if I run," I said, "We'll have to walk."

"You could ride on my back, I won't mind, I don't live that far from here." I agreed, and he excused himself to behind the trees to shift and returned shortly. He laid down so I could get on comfortably, and once I held onto his fur, we were off. I laid my chest into his warm body, and my own body was practically buzzing. He was so soft and his smell was intoxicating. I nuzzled my face into his fur and smiled to myself. It feels as though my body has known him my entire life, even though my mind does not.

In a few short minutes, we were walking up the stairs to the front porch of a log cabin in the middle of the woods, although we weren't far from the beach, for I could still hear the crashes of the ocean waves. It was like we were in a clearing. I could hear the soft sounds of a stream not too far away. I admired the beauty of his property. I looked above me, and there were a million stars in the sky. He lives in paradise. I got off Seth's back, and he walked around the back of his house to shift back. He returned shortly, and he let me inside. I gasped once he turned the lights on. The house had a two-story ceiling, and there was a big, open, living room with a stone fireplace in the middle where a flat screen TV was mounted just above it. He had a large, black, leather sectional along with a black, leather recliner. I looked up to see there was a balcony on the second floor overlooking us. To the right was a decent sized kitchen, with an island, and a gas stove on it. There were white oak cabinets, and the counter tops were a mixture of blue and brown marble with flecks of silver. Behind the fireplace was a dining room with a grand table in the middle, and a crystal chandelier hanging above it.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Thanks," He scratched his head; "It was a gift from Edward and Bella whenever I graduated college."

"That's a crazy gift," I laughed.

"Yeah I tried not to accept it, but they made me feel bad saying they built it to fit my liking, and they would have just wasted so much time and money, so I had to accept."

"Well, I love it," I smiled.

"I'm glad," He smiled back and I caught myself gazing at his perfectly, straight, white teeth.

"So I'll show you around more." He lead me through the dining room and into a navy blue room that must have been his room. He had a massive, wooden canopy bed and a TV mounted on the wall across it, there was a silver set of curtains that covered a sliding glass door. His dresser was of a darker wood, and there were photographs in picture frames lined across them.

"This is my room, and this is my bathroom." I followed him into a beach themed, sky blue bathroom that had a jacuzzi along with a sandy tiled shower that had two separate shower heads.

"The bathroom was Bella's idea," he added. I just nodded and followed him out of his room and up the stairs to the left. There were two rooms across from me at the top. One was a simple grey office that had three computer monitors. Seems excessive. It had a huge window covering the wall and some of the other room was a dark purple, and violet bedroom with a queen sized bed with grey blankets. There was a smaller TV mounted on the wall in this room. There was also a matching window in this room as there was in the office. He then led me down a hallway to a bright yellow bathroom, but with a normal tub, with one shower head in it. I followed him back down the stairs, through the kitchen, and up another set of stairs to a large bonus room with a black, leather couch, a huge curved TV, and a pool table.

"Seems like a lot for one person," I joked.

"I said that, too!" He laughed, "They said they thought this would be a cool place for the pack to hang out. We already quit going to Sam and Emily's as often as we used to once she asked him to stop phasing, but once they had kids, we quit going there all together, so that's part of why they gave me so much space.

"Well, it's really nice."

"Yeah, but this probably seems small to you. You're used to some huge castle, aren't you?"

"Actually, it's considerably small for a castle, but it was so dark and cold, and I didn't have free roam of it."

"Well that makes a difference, I guess, but a castle is still cool!"

I just gave him a small smile, and he got the message that I didn't really want to talk about home.

"Sorry, do you want to watch TV or something?" he asked. I nodded, but before we settled in, I changed into my black, silk nightshirt, matching shorts, and threw my sheer, black, lacy, silk robe on over it. I retreated downstairs to the living room, and saw Seth anxiously waiting on his couch.

His eyes widened once he saw me, "You look great."

"It's just what I sleep in."

He patted the seat next to him beckoning me to sit next to him. I did so, and with a single click of the remote, the lights in the house were off and the TV was on playing a show I actually recognized.

"You like Titanic?" he asked, "I don't care what we watch, I just want to be around you.

"Yes, this is fine," I answered. As we watched the movie, he shrugged his arm over my shoulders and it felt as though my heart were in my throat. I eventually buckled up the courage to lean against him, and it seemed as though we were both able to finally relax. It felt as though we fit perfectly against each other. I could feel his body warming mine, and I was incredibly distracted by his amazing woodsy, but cinnamony smell. I could feel our breathing forming the same rhythm. It didn't take long for me to finally drift asleep.


End file.
